Princess Problems
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: After a stressful day, Peach releases all of her stress and frustration. Unfortunately Daisy is in the cross hairs when she does. Will Peach be able to make it up to Daisy? Or will their friendship be ruined for good?


All characters are owned by Nintendo

Luigi and Daisy were sitting on the couch at Luigi's mansion watching TV together. Luigi was in his regular clothes. Daisy was wearing a yellow tee shirt and blue jeans. They were watching a baseball game when an alarm tone sounded on Daisy's cell phone.

"Time to call Sarasaland" she said "I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok" Luigi said.

Daisy left the room and came back ten minutes later.

"Everything ok?" Luigi asked "you look a little worried."

"The financial reports are off by a bit" she said.

"Do we need to go back?" Luigi asked.

"No" Daisy said "a royal courier is bring them here."

"OK" Luigi said.

"I'm gonna go talk to Peach" Daisy said "maybe she could help me out when the reports get here."

"Alright" Luigi said "see you later."

Peach had been doing paperwork for her kingdom all day.

"I cannot believe how stressful paper can be" she thought to herself "I feel like I'm going to go crazy if I don't get done soon.".

Daisy walked into the castle and said "hey Peach."

"What do you want, Daisy?" Peach asked without looking up.

"Take it easy" Daisy said "I just came by to talk."

"I don't have time to talk" Peach said "I'm busy doing things for my kingdom."

"You look really stressed" Daisy said "come on, let's go play a few sets of tennis or something. Just to take your mind off of it for a while."

"I don't have time for games" Peach said "go away."

"Come on, Peachy" Daisy said "just because we are princesses doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

At that moment, something inside Peach's mind snapped. She was about to release all of her frustration and stress. Unfortunately, Daisy was in the crosshairs.

"We?!" She yelled "there is no we!"

"What?" Daisy asked.

Peach slammed her hands down on her desk, closed her eyes and yelled "you are no princess! Look at yourself! All you ever wear is jeans and a yellow shirt or orange shorts and a yellow shirt! Ever heard of a dress?! Plus you spend more time in my kingdom than you do in your own! Do you even care how your people are doing?! All you ever want to do is play games! You care more about perfecting your tennis swing than you do about the financial wellbeing of Sarasaland! And don't even try to tell me you love your people! You married someone from Brooklyn for God's sake! Sometimes I wish I never even met you! Just get out! Get out of my castle! Get out of my kingdom! Get out of my life!"

When Peach finished yelling, she sat there breathing heavily and gritting her teeth. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she stood up and looked at Daisy. Daisy was glaring at her with her hands closed in tight fists by her side. Peach saw something she hadn't seen since they were kids, she saw a tear run down Daisy's cheek.

"Fine!" Daisy yelled "you want me out?! Then I'm gone!"

Before Peach could say anything, Daisy spun around and stormed out.

Mario ran into the room and said "Peach, what's going on."

"Well" Peach said "I just released a lot of built up stress and frustration."

"That's good" Mario said.

"By yelling at Daisy" Peach added.

"that's not" Mario said.

Meanwhile, Luigi was still sitting on the couch watching the game. Suddenly the door swung open and Daisy walked in.

"Hey Sweetie" he said "how did it go with Peach?"

Daisy looked at him and said "don't say that name around me."

"I take it that means it didn't go well" he said.

Daisy just shook her head and walked up to their room. Luigi turned the TV off and followed her. When he got there, he saw her pulling an orange suit case out of the closet.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yup" she said "I'm headed to Sarasaland permanently. My wonderful sister-in-law told me I was no princess amongst other things and told me to get out of her kingdom and her life, so I'm gone."

Luigi walked over to the closet and pulled out a green suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Daisy asked.

"I'm headed to Sarasaland permanently" Luigi said smiling.

Daisy smiled and kissed them and they began packing. Once they finished packing, they walked out and Luigi locked the door. He put the key in his pocket and they began walking toward Sarasaland. An hour after they left, Peach walked up to the mansion carrying a cake that had 'sorry Daisy' written on it with yellow and orange icing. She rang the doorbell and waited. After a few minutes, she rang it again. She looked down and saw a note on the welcome mat.

She picked it up and read "We have moved to Sarasaland. Please forward any mail to Princess Daisy's castle, signed Luigi and Princess Daisy."

"Oh no" Peach said.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy were walking through Sarasaland towards Daisy's castle.

"So what exactly did Peach say?" Luigi asked.

Daisy told him everything that Peach yelled at her.

"Really?" Luigi asked "what does the way you dress have to do with being a princess? And where does she think we go the first week of every month? Also I thought she knew you call everyday to check up on things, and where does she think Mario's from?"

"We don't have to worry about it anymore" Daisy said.

"Yup" Luigi said "we don't have to worry about her while we are in Sarasaland."

"What about you and Mario?" Daisy asked "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok" Luigi said "he hasn't wanted to spend a lot of time together lately anyway, besides I'm sure he'll call when Peach gets kidnapped."

Daisy heard a little worry in his voice.

"Don't worry" she said "I don't expect you to stop helping your brother save Peach."

"Thanks" Luigi said smiling.

Daisy smiled and said "I wouldn't take away the time you spend with Mario."

Soon they reached Daisy's castle. Daisy opened the door and they walked in.

A guard ran over and put a spear to Luigi's throat and said "what is your business here?!"

Daisy sighed and said "knock it off George."

The guard immediately stood up straight and said "forgive me princess. I was unaware that you were coming."

"Don't lie" Daisy said "you just like trying to scare Luigi."

"Sure, I like to scare him" George said "just looking at me should scare him, considering the fact I can take him on without breaking a sweat."

Luigi closed his hands into a fists as sparks and small lightning bolts began coming out of them.

"Wanna bet?" Luigi asked smiling.

George spun his spear around, then pointed it at Luigi and said "sure."

"Enough" Daisy said.

She looked at George and said "you know better than to threaten him."

"Yes Princess" he said "forgive me."

Daisy smiled and said "besides, I've seen you tussle with Luigi twice before; and you got your butt kicked both times. Come on Luigi, let's go get settled in."

Luigi smiled and said "alright then."

They walked towards their bedroom with their suitcases.

Daisy stopped, turned around and said "George, don't let Mario or Princess Peach into the castle."

"Yes Princess" he said "but why?"

"It doesn't matter why?" Daisy said "just do not let them in."

"Yes Princess" he said.

An hour or so later, there was a knock at the door. George opened the door and saw Peach.

"Can I help you Princess?" He asked.

"I am here to talk to Daisy" she said "please let me in."

"I apologize" he said "but I have orders not to let you in."

"From who?" Peach asked.

"Princess Daisy" he said.

"May I speak to her?" Peach asked.

"Wait here" he said "I will go and get her."

He walked away leaving Peach standing there.

A few minutes later, Daisy walked to the door and asked "what are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk" Peach said.

"Gee" Daisy said "seems like I said something like that this morning, and the conversation ended with you yelling at me to get out of your life. So I did, now go away."

Peach stomped her foot and said "I demand that you let me in this castle right now and listen to what I have to say!"

"Look around you" Daisy said "do you see green fields and hills or mushrooms?"

"No" Peach said.

"That's right" Daisy said "you see sand, meaning desert, meaning Sarasaland. Which means this is my kingdom. You have no authority here, no one is going to listen to your demands. I am asking you nicely to leave this kingdom and return to the Mushroom Kingdom before I have to use force."

Daisy shut the door and walked back inside. Peach sighed and began walking back towards her kingdom.

"I can't believe what I did to Daisy" she thought to herself "I pushed away the best friend I've ever had. I have to do something to make this right."

The next day, Luigi and Daisy were still settling in. Luigi's phone beeped three times, meaning he had a new text. He looked at his phone and saw it was from Mario.

He opened it and read "Weegie, Bowser just took Peach! Meet me at the castle now! We have to save her!."

Luigi looked at Daisy and said "I gotta go, Bowser kidnapped Peach again."

"Ok" Daisy said "be careful."

Luigi nodded and ran out the door. He ran to the castle, pushed the door open and ran in. He found Mario sitting on the couch, watching TV with a bowl of chips in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Luigi asked.

"Watching football" Mario said "wanna join me?"

"I thought Peach was kidnapped" Luigi said.

"Why would you think that?" Mario asked "she is upstairs."

"But you texted me and told me Bowser took her" Luigi said.

"My phone is upstairs charging" Mario said.

Suddenly both brothers put two and two together.

"Peach!" Mario yelled.

Peach came downstairs and said "yes?"

She smiled and said "Oh, hello Luigi. What brings you here?"

"Apparently a lie" Luigi said "have you ever heard the story of the boy who cried wolf?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you" Peach said "but I need to talk to you because Daisy won't talk to me."

"I wonder why" Luigi said sarcastically "she told me everything you said. I wouldn't want to talk to you either."

He turned around and walked out.

"Please, wait" Peach said. Luigi didn't stop.

"Weegie?" Mario said "where are you going, bro?"

Luigi turned around and said "I'm going to Sarasaland, for good."

"But, Luigi" Mario said "you're my broth-"

"Bye, Mario" Luigi interrupted "I love you, bro."

He walked out and closed the door. Mario just looked at Peach.

"What?" Peach asked.

"Why did you use my phone to lie to my brother about being kidnapped?" Mario asked.

"I needed to talk to him" she replied.

"So you cried wolf?" Mario asked.

Peach looked slightly ashamed and said "well yes, but it was all I could think of."

"What if he doesn't believe me next time you actually get kidnapped?" Mario asked.

"I'm sure he will" Peach said.

Meanwhile, Luigi was still walking towards Daisy's castle when his phone rang. He answered it and said "hello?"

"Hey bro" Mario said.

"Hey" Luigi said.

"Do you want to come back to the castle and watch the rest of the game with me?" Mario asked.

"I don't know" Luigi said "I don't think I can be around Peach right now."

"Oh ok" Mario said "I understand."

"Tell you what" Luigi said "let's watch it at my mansion."

"Ok" Mario said.

"Let me call Daisy and let her know" Luigi said "then I'll meet you there."

"Ok" Mario said "I'll bring the snacks"

"Sounds good" Luigi said "bye."

"Bye" Mario said.

Luigi ended the call and called Daisy.

She answered and said "hello?"

"Hey, sweetie" Luigi said.

"Did you guys get Peach already?" Daisy asked.

"It was a false alarm" Luigi said "Peach texted me from Mario's phone so I would come over and we could talk."

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah" Luigi said "so I left. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to watch the rest of the football game with Mario at the mansion."

"Ok" she said "have fun."

"See you tonight" he said.

"Bye" she said.

Luigi put his phone away and headed toward his mansion to meet Mario. Mario had just finished gathering the snacks and was about to leave.

"Where are you headed?" Peach asked.

"To Luigi's mansion" Mario said "I'm going to watch the rest of the game with Luigi."

"Ok" Peach said "have a good time."

"Thanks" Mario said as he left.

"Maybe I should talk to Daisy while the boys are watching the game" Peach thought to herself "and I know just how to do it."

She went up to her bedroom and changed into a knee length, sleeveless pink dress and tennis shoes. She put her tennis racket in a bag with a towel and a water bottle. She smiled and walked out the door and towards Sarasaland. As she approached Daisy's castle, she heard the tennis ball shooting machine firing. She smiled and walked toward the tennis court and was surprised to find a short man working on the ball machine.

"Excuse me" Peach said "what are you doing?"

"Monthly maintenance, Princess" the man said "we usually do it the week after the Princess and Luigi leave."

"Leave?" Peach asked.

"Yes" the man said "they spend the first week of every month here, just to make sure everything is going smoothly."

"Where is Princess Daisy?" Peach asked.

"Inside the castle" the man said "she is going over some paperwork."

"Thank you" Peach said.

She turned and walked towards the castle.

"So this is where Luigi and Daisy go every month" she said to herself.

She walked into the castle and began to look for Daisy.

George ran up to her and said "you cannot be in here."

"Yes I can" she said "I am here to talk to my sister-in-law."

"The Princess told me not to let you in" George said.

"I came to help her with her paperwork" Peach said "please let me in. If she asks me to leave, I will do so without hesitation. You have my word on that. I will make sure you take no blame for letting me in."

George sighed and said "very well, Princess."

Peach walked toward Daisy's study. She could hear Daisy talking to her treasurer.

"What is the problem with the financial reports?" Daisy asked.

"They are short by two thousand dollars" the treasurer said.

"I know where that money went" Daisy said.

"Where?" the treasurer asked.

"Do you remember when Bowser's army destroyed that koopa village that he called traitorville in Peach's kingdom?" She asked.

"Yes" the treasurer said.

"I sent food, money and medical supplies to the village" Daisy said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" the treasurer asked.

"Because" Daisy said "if I did, Peach probably would have yelled at me for interfering with her kingdom again."

The last sentence hit Peach like a ton of bricks. She thought back to the day she yelled at Daisy for sending aid to a small toad village without telling her first.

"I just couldn't swallow my pride" Peach thought to herself "I yelled because she tried to help. After that, we had a terrible argument and she and Luigi moved back to Sarasaland for almost a year without even visiting."

Peach walked into the room and said "Daisy, I heard what you said."

"Great" Daisy said "are you going to yell again?"

"No" Peach said "I'm going to say what I should have said the first time you sent aid to my people."

"What's that?" Daisy asked.

Peach smiled and said "thank you, Daisy. Thank you for helping me and my people."

She stepped forward and hugged Daisy. Daisy was surprised for a second, then she hugged Peach back.

When they stepped back, Peach looked at her and said "I'm sorry. All those things I said, I didn't mean them. Just because you are a tomboy, doesn't mean you are not a princess. I didn't know you spent time here every month. I didn't mean what I said about marrying someone from Brooklyn either. I'm really glad you and Luigi found each other. I'm also very glad you live in my kingdom, so we can be close to each other."

Peach hung her head slightly and asked "do you think you can forgive me?"

She looked up and saw Daisy smiling at her.

"Is that a yes?" Peach asked.

"Yup" Daisy said smiling.

"You know, Daisy" Peach said "I've always been a little jealous of you."

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Yes" Peach said "I mean you are stronger than me. You've only been kidnapped once, and Bowser has never managed to kidnap you. Plus you're better at sports than I am, and you're not afraid to take a little time away from the stress of royalty to have fun or relieve stress when you need to."

"It means a lot to hear you say that" Daisy said "thanks."

Peach smiled and said "you're welcome. Now, why don't we go play some tennis?"

"Ok" Daisy said "let me go change into my shorts."

"You could wear a dress like me" Peach said with a giggle.

"Yeah right" Daisy said sarcastically.

Peach smiled, rolled her eyes and said "tomboy."

"You got that right" Daisy said with a wink.

She came back a few minutes later wearing orange shorts and a sleeveless yellow shirt holding her tennis racket. They went outside to Daisy's court and got ready to play. Daisy was about to toss the ball up to serve.

"Hey!" a voice called.

The princesses looked and saw six koopas approaching them.

"How nice of you two to be out here, alone" one of the koopas said "without the Mario brothers. You will be coming with us now."

"Excuse me" Daisy said "this is my kingdom, and you are not welcome here. Now if any of you would like to stay or want to try to take me or Peach, we are gonna have a problem. And believe you me, I will solve the problem."

The koopa smiled and said "that's cute. Let's get 'em."

Daisy tossed the ball up and hit it as hard as she could. It hit one of the koopas in the head, knocking it out cold. She threw her racket at another, knocking it out. She ran towards the koopas and kicked one like a soccer ball, sending it flying away. She picked two of them up and slammed them into each other, knocking them both out. Daisy grabbed the last koopa by the throat and picked it up.

She glared at it and said "you tell all your little friends what you saw here today. You tell them that if any of them set foot in my kingdom so much as touch Peach, they will answer to me!"

She threw it down and said "now get outta here!"

"Yes ma'am" the koopa said as it ran away.

Peach smiled and said "sometimes I'm really thankful that you are a tomboy."

Daisy just smiled.

Peach walked over to Daisy's racket, picked it up and tossed it to her.

Daisy caught it and picked up a new ball. She tossed it up and served it.

Mario and Luigi walked up a little while later and saw them playing tennis.

"I guess that means Daisy forgave her" Mario said smiling.

"Yeah" Luigi said "I guess that means I have to forgive her too."

Mario playfully elbowed him and said "look at it this way, if she hadn't texted you we wouldn't have watched the game together."

"I guess that's true" Luigi said smiling.

"Hey guys!" Daisy called "come over here and let's play doubles."

Mario and Luigi smiled at each other and ran toward the tennis court.


End file.
